rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Tristam Greywatch
Lord Tristam Greywatch was a renowned knight of the Alliance, untill he was assigned in guarding the Deadwind Pass after conspiracing against the corrupt nobles of Stormwind. Tristam was a knight of the Brotherhood of the Horse during the First War, and spent the war defending the Redridge Pass from the invading orcs. During the Second War he spent his time in Durnholde Keep, serving Aedelas Blackmore - Master of Durnholde. He served Aedelas as his right-hand, and second in command. And since the fall of Durnholde and all of Lordaeron for that matter he know leads his own knighthood that defends the Deadwind Pass. 'BIOGRAPHY' 'The Early Years of Tristam Greywatch' Tristam was born into a noble family, even though his mother died on the bed on which Tristam was born, he had a great childhood. His father, Victor Bellick was a noble and a knight of Stormwind that served Anduin Lothar's brotherhood of knights. Tristam was raised by his grand father, Tristam Bellick who was a knight aswell. Together they helped and payed for Tristam's military training which included; swordsmanship, archery, athletics and horse riding at the age of seven he also became his father's squire at the age of nine. His training went splendid and he quickly learning to master the sword, the bow and he created a very strong bond between his horse and him, which his father had said is the key to become a great knight. He grew more fond of his grandfather rather then his father as he spent all of his days training with his grandfather while his father was out on diplomatic errands all day, even though his father did pay for his training Tristam did not feel that his father was ever there for him. At the age of 21 Tristam was knighted by Adamant Wrynn the Third. Tristam had never been in the Throne Room of Stormwind, it was so huge. Decorated with golden lion's heads on the walls. Guard's in shining armor and big swords standing in every corner. Tristam approached the King as he kneeled down, "Hail, m'lord." Tristam was able to utter out, shaking from his nervosity. The King then said "You need not to be nervous, what's your name?" Tristam replied "Tristam of the Bellick bloodline." followed by a quick, "M'lord, sorry.". The King looked at him and said, "Tristam Bellick, do repeat after me." "I swear to allways defend a lady." "I will allways speak only the truth." "I will allways remain loyal to my lord." "I will allways be charitable and defend the poor and helpless." " I will be brave and never avoid dangerous paths out of fear." "From this day and onwards I am a knight, servant of the holy light, helping to the poor and helpless. And defender of the realm!" -"From this day and onwards I am a knight, servant of the holy light, helping to the poor and helpless. And defender of the realm!" After this, King Adamant would put his sword on his left shoulder, then tap it on his right and then put the sword back on his left shoulder. He then turned to the crowd and said "I now present to you, Sir Tristam Bellick, knight of Azeroth." People began to cheer, Tristam looked into the crowd but would not see his father. Just as he turned to the King to thank him, his father grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up. "I'm sorry I have been away for so long." his father said, then he would unwrap a cloth linen and under it was a hilt with a sword in it. "Take it out." he said. Tristam pulled out the sword and looked at it it was a longsword, made out of the strongest elven steel with silver deocrations and a ruby stone on the handle. "It's beautiful, father.. Thank you!" Tristam then hugged his father and as the King coughed.. "Sir Tristam Bellick.", he nodded and Tristam's father grabbed him by the arm and they walked out of the Keep. 'The First War' During the first years of Tristam's life as a knight he mostly only got to walk around the city, patroling, helping to solve arguments, visit the church and train but all of that changed, real quickly. Reports had been comming in that green-skinned monsters were raiding villagers south of Redridge. Tristam's father was handed a handfull of knights, including Tristam's grandfather to secure the Redridge Pass. Victor decided to take Tristam with him to the Pass in order for Tristam to learn something real.? For days they held the pass and the green-skinned monsters piled up quickly. The orcs did not use any stratigics, they only attacked, charged straight in. While the knights had archers on the sides and heavy armored knights in the middle. Victor did not want to risk Tristam getting into trouble so Tristam was only allowed to use ranged weapons, they held the pass untill a messanger said for them to return to Stormwind immidietley, so they did. The city was undersiege when they got there so there was no getting inside by the gate, they traveled over the mountains, a secret route that Marshal had found twenty years ago. When they got into the city the streets were filled with orcs, Tristam, his father and grandfather fought their way cathedral squares where the last defence was held up after the Keep had fallen, Anduin Lothar sounded the retreat. Panic spread and everone abandoned their posts, the knights stayed in the back, defending every last one of the Stormwind citizens. The orcs numbers seemed never to fade, more and more came every second there was no chance. Tristam saw that a lady was trapped by two orcs in a corner, so jumped off the boat, just as it was about to leave. Ran up to the orcs and stabbed them, saving the lady. He then grabbed her hand and ran to the last ship leaving the harbor. Going for the shores of Lordaeron. Category:Human Category:Back story Category:Alliance Category:Noble Category:The Grey Watch Category:Knight